ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
AHDO
AHDO (pronounced Audio) is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Sonicorian from the planet Sonop. Appearence AHDO first appears to be a tall robotic humanoid figure almost like Ultimate Echo Echo. He has a small and pointed head with 3 small spikes on it. He has two medium-sized eyes and a small nose and medium mouth. His neck is also short which connects to his slim and skinny body. He has two big arms which are slightly muscular and have black and blue lines running across them (his body color scheme is blue and black). He has 4 fingers which are big on each hand and had small holes to. On his palms and all throughout his entire body. He then has two skinny legs which extend down to become larger and wider and has 5 toes too (2 on the back, 3 in the front). He then has four bigger holes around his upper torso and wears the gamatrix symbol there. In Gamaverse, AHDO is slightly changed. His body colors are brighter and he has 4 fingers and 4 toes this time and is taller. He has more holes and wires on his body and has two spikes on his wrists. He wears a small black t-shirt, which is almost exactly like Four Arms's only with orange coloring and orange pants. The trix symbol is on his forehead now. 13-year-old Sonic Boomer has the black t-shirt but no pants and wears the trix on his middle chest. In TLOM, AHDO has a largely different design than that of GV and M10. AHDO appears to be a robotic bat-like creature, who is tall, skinny, and lean in build. He has a purple-brown circular-ish head with large ears and a very large eye, taking up much of the space on his face. He has an arrowed-like nose and a medium-sized mouth on his chin area, with spiked hair going up to it. He also has wires going into his mouth and extending out to the back of his head, which has a large robotic device etched into his skull. His neck is skinny with black claw-like features (which are dark white) going down it. He has large robotic plates with screws and such on his shoulders, extending to his upper arms with a large black circular stereo-like object in the center. Wires extend from these and go to his wrists, where more robotic white-blue plates are. They have black marks streaked across the top of them. His palms are all blue and large; his innter palm contains a large stereo-like device as well with wires connecting from those. His chest has bands of robotic parts across it, with a very large contraption on his chest that appears can open up, with wires connecting from each and going to his back. On his back is another device, similar to the one on his head, with two large blue circles and more black streaks. His legs are covered with blue robotic equipment. His knees have black stereo-like things on them, and his feet have robotic claws as his toes. He wears the Gammatrix symbol on his lower abdomen, in-between to bands. Powers & Abilities AHDO has all the abilities of Ultimate Echo Echo but he can create sonic waves and booms as well. Weaknesses His only weakness is electricity. Mig 10 In Magic is All Around Us, Sonic Boomer was introduced in the series and was used to stop Cometh with his new powers. In The Problem Factor Scam, Sonic Boomer was used to stop the Sonar's inside the underground facility. In Mig 10 and Ben 10 Unite, Sonic Boomer was used to blast away Vilgax's air army. In Richard 10/Mig 10: Heroes United, Sonic Boomer was used to fight off Richard when he got into Rich's world. The second time he was used to stop Deristroll and Darama. In Just Me and the Enemy, Sonic Boomer was used to try and stop Clepron but got stunned when he upgraded with Techadon tech. In'' The Evil Within Clepron Pt.1, Mig was still as Sonic Boomer and tried convincing Clepron to stop but that didn't work. In ''Cassie 12/Richard 10/Mig 10: World Savers, Sonic Boomer fought the villains. Gamaverse 16-year-old Mig In A Halo of Devastation Around Us, Sonic Boomer returned and fought the main worshipper of Corrolieis. In New Horizons, Sonic Boomer broke mirrors. In'' The Second to Last Bro, Sonic Boomer was used to stop the nuclear fission battery. In ''A Natural Selection, Part 1, Sonic Boomer briefly battled Romatron. In'' We Start At Midnight, Sonic Boomer battled Tyere. In Entertain Me, Sonic Boomer battled the Gogoronis but failed. In ''Bullhorns Unleashed, Sonic Boomer battled Hi'Corapa but failed 13-year-old Mig In'' Lonesome Ranger, Sonic Boomer ran to Jackel's location. In ''Origin of Present Evil, Sonic Boomer attacked the metallic pterodactyls. TLOM In'' Abandon, AHDO made his first debut. He was unlocked and used to attack Dan surprisingly, as apart of the training. He was then used again to destroy the nitroglycerin barrels from destroying Valegrove. In ''Graveyard, AHDO is used to startle the KCs. He then attacks a Tetramand KC and wins. In X, AHDO is used to battle The Terror but fails (off-screen battle). In'' Imprisonment, AHDO was used to break out of his cell and fight General Pikcore. He was used again to fight Tyere. In Creator, AHDO faught against Gim. Gim then used Nega AHDO to fight Mig, Clepron, and Tekk, and then again to fight Tekk. In The Ultimate Alliance, AHDO battled Deristroll. In ''Annihilation, ''AHDO fought Clepron. Appearences Mig 10 *Magic is All Around Us'' (first appearance) *''The Problem Factor Scam '' *''Mig 10 and Ben 10 Unite '' *''Richard 10/Mig 10: Heroes United (x2) *Just Me and the Enemy '' *''The Evil Within Clepron Pt.1'' Specials *''Cassie 12/Richard 10/Mig 10: World Savers (accidental; selected alien was Jury Rigg) Gamaverse 16-year-old Mig *A Halo of Devastation Around Us (first re-appearance) *New Horizons'' *''The Second to Last Bro'' *''A Natural Selection, Part 1 (brief) *We Start At Midnight '' *''Entertain Me '' *''Bullhorns Unleashed '' 13-year-old Mig *''Lonesome Ranger'' *''Origin of Present Evil '' The Legend of Mig *103 - Abandon ''(first appearance) (x2) *105 -'' Graveyard *108 -'' X'' *111 - Imprisonment (x2) *113 -'' Creator (x3; 2x by Gim) *115 -'' The Ultimate Alliance *201 - Annihilation Video Games Mig 10: Enter the Gamaverse *Sonic Boomer is a playable alien in Enter the Gamaverse. Trivia *He is Mig's first sound/sonic alien. *His original name was supposed to be Soundwave but it is too late to change it, thus it will change the series. **In TLOM:AC, his name is now AHDO. Category:Aliens Category:Sound Aliens Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Mig 10 Category:Migster7